


Sneaky Sons and Planning Parents

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP Kinkfest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: When Ginny Potter and Astoria Malfoy take their sons camping, the sons decide to put their plans into action.  Little do they know their mothers have their own plans and schemes.





	Sneaky Sons and Planning Parents

Scorpius pretends to sleep as he listens carefully from his Al's bunk. The soft creaking noise alerts him and he opens his eyes, ready to move once Al leaves. The previous three nights, Al would sneak out of the tent, and Scorpius doesn't think tonight will be any different. Sure enough, he sees his best friend's silhouette as he sneaks out. He doesn't know where he goes, nor does he care. All he knows that he finally has his chance.

He doesn't bother dressing, because if all goes according to plan, he won't wear any clothes anyway. At least his mother is a heavy sleeper, and it takes a lot for her to wake up. He creeps through the grass to the other tent, which his mother shares with Ginny Potter. _She_ is the reason he risks discovery at this time of night.

Scorpius has a plan. He will take Ginny down to the lake, to the far side in fact, where they will be as loud as possible without waking the others. They have walked a tight edge the past few weeks ever since they confessed their feelings towards each other and shared their first kiss. That blowjob she gave him in the Malfoy family bathroom left him aching for more.

He stops at the entrance to the tent and listens carefully. He doesn't hear anything inside. Hopefully that means his mother is asleep. The only question is if she's near the entrance or on the other side. There is only one way to find out. As slowly and silently as he can, he enters the tent.

Scorpius is surprised to see that one bunk is empty: the top bunk. He sees a flow of red hair at the bottom bunk. He creeps closer to discover that Ginny is awake. She is smiling, and brings his head down for a kiss.

"Where's Mother?" he asks.

"Not here. She probably wanted some fresh air," Ginny replies as she sits up, being careful not to bump her head.

Scorpius frowns. That does present a wrinkle in his plan. "I was going to take you to the far side of the lake, but she could return any moment."

A blush touches Ginny's cheeks, and he wonders why. What does she really know about his mother's plans? "I have a feeling we'll have all the time in the world."

"Why?"

"Mother's intuition."

******

Astoria isn't prone to giggling, which Albus is grateful for. The last thing he needs is for both his mother and best mate to wake up to find their tent mates missing. But it's too late to turn back down. Besides, he's a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors are known to be brave. So, it's time to show his courage.

He's thankful that it's a hot night so that they will have an excuse to strip. Not that they needed it anyway, since they both slept in as little clothing as possible. For Al, it's just a shirt and boxers, while Astoria is wearing the flimsiest, lightest lingerie that barely touches her thighs. He can't wait to see what she's hiding underneath that sexy material.

They make their way down to the lake, a distance aways from the tents. Al's tempted to take Astoria to the far side of the lake, but he doesn't think they'll make it. They stop every few feet to snog, their hands aching to reach each other's skin. In fact, they lose an article of clothing every time they stop.

For Al, this isn't much, but Astoria still has her knickers on by the time they reach the lake. Even then, they're barely clinging to her body. She steps out of them and tosses them to the side before kneeling. Without warning, she takes his erect cock into his mouth and starts sucking him.

Al has to restrain himself from coming immediately. Fortunately, Astoria knows how to draw him out, keeping him wanting for more. She bobs her head along his length, causing him to moan. Their eyes meet as he feels her tongue flick the head of his length. If this was any other woman, he would be tempted to start fucking her mouth. But no, this wasn't just any woman. This was a woman he was in love with, not to mention the mother of his best friend.

His thoughts drift briefly back to his tent. Scorpius is probably wondering where Al is now. If only his best mate knew what he was up to. They probably wouldn't be best mates for long.

******

Ginny moans loudly as Scorpius thrusts into her again. As much as he would like to fuck her, he wants to take his time with Ginny, savoring the feel of her body pressed against his. He loves the taste of her skin as he licks her, as he sucks on each nipple. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, but again he resists the natural urge to move faster.

He can tell she's anxious for him to go harder, but gives her the traditional Malfoy smirks as he takes his time. Nothing can make him go faster now, not even the tight grip her arms have on him as she clings to him. Not even the painful scratches on his shoulders can hurry him along.

She opens her mouth to command him again, but he stops her with a searing kiss. It's at that moment that he decides that he has teased her long enough. She moans into his mouth as he picks up the pace, thrusting more quickly into her.

******

Even though they are the only ones near the lake, Al puts his hand over Astoria's mouth to keep her from moaning too loudly. After all, there is the chance that his mother and Scorpius could hear and come investigate. That would be awkward if they saw what was going on.

Astoria is on her hands and knees as he takes her from behind. Surprisingly, this is her favorite position. He thought that a woman of her social stature wouldn't want to be shagged like a common whore. Instead, she delights in having Al shag her from behind. Sometimes, he thinks she likes the feeling of her hand pressed against his mouth. Apparently, she enjoys the feeling of him being in control.

He wants to take his time with her, but he doesn't know when the others will find them missing. He continues thrusting into her wildly, not bothering to hold back as his orgasm slams into him. He spills himself inside her, and she screams as she comes. This time he doesn't bother trying to silence her with his hand. He loves hearing her call his name as she comes.

******

Scorpius begins to pull out, but Ginny's legs keep him firmly in place. He is happy about this latest development, because he wants to come inside her. Her moans turn into cries, which soon transform into screams. He can feel her approaching orgasm and wants to make her come before he does. The bunk threatens to collapse under their combined weight, but they don't care.

Ginny screams his name as she comes, causing him to fill her with his seed. They kiss passionately as they descend from their heights of pleasure. He whispers something in her ear, and doesn't expect her to respond. When she does, he is pleased to hear, "I love you too, Scorpius Malfoy."

******

Astoria can hear her son sleeping as she returns to the tent. She smiles as she see his arms wrapped around Ginny's body. Ginny, however, is awake and smiles when she sees Astoria enter. "Albus has returned to his tent, and is probably wondering where Scorpius is by now."

"I can imagine. They'll both know soon enough," Ginny whispers, determined not to wake her lover. "Do you think the potion worked?"

Astoria blushes. "I imagine we'll know soon. Albus certainly didn't need any encouragement to seduce me."

Yes, she knows they'll know soon. She can't wait to see the look on their faces when they realize they will be fathers. But if neither woman conceived tonight, there is still plenty of time left on the camping trip for more opportunities. She decides to try something new next time, something that will arouse both Albus and Scorpius. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go to their tent and distract Albus." She winks at Ginny before leaving.


End file.
